Vehicles often utilize software for certain operations. In some cases, use of the software may be subject to a license agreement between a licensee (e.g., the user of the vehicle's computer system, the owner of the vehicle, etc.) and a licensor (e.g., the software provider or another copyright owner).
It may be advantageous in some situations to allow the software to be used on a trial basis for a limited time. As such, the user may try the software to evaluate whether the software is worth obtaining a more extensive license. For example, in some cases, a software provider and a user may enter into a trial license agreement (i.e., an evaluation license agreement), allowing the user to try and evaluate the software for a limited time.
However, managing a trial license may present certain challenges and disadvantages. For example, the license may have a fixed term causing it to expire at an inopportune time. As a result, the user may not be able to fully use and evaluate the software as intended, and the user may be less likely to obtain the more extensive license to the software.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method of managing software licenses. For example, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method of managing expiration of a trial software license (i.e., software evaluation license). Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.